Mari Imari
| image = | age = 17 | gender = Male | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Senior | category = Normal | affiliation = Kendo Club | ability = Kendo | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 | anime debut = Episode 1 | japanese voice = Kousuke Gotou | image gallery = yes }} Mari Imari (伊万里 毬, Imari Mari) is a senior classman of Hakoniwa Academy and one of the delinquents who originally made up both the Kendo Club and the 2% of the votes that Medaka Kurokami did not receive. Personality Imari ignores the great majority of school rules, instead hanging out in the kendo hall with his friends. Like the rest of his gang, he smokes. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 15-16 After Medaka's intervention however, he seems to have reformed somewhat, and the passion for kendo he once had has been rekindled. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, page 43 Appearance Imari foregoes the uniform of a student of Hakoniwa Academy, instead wearing a gray shirt and dark pants. His brown hair is styled to stick forward, and he has a small scar on the lower part of his left cheek. He is also seen in his kendo uniform. Plot Student Council Executive Arc Imari is hanging out at the Kendo Hall when Medaka and Zenkichi Hitoyoshi arrive. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, page 16 At Mahibi Moji's order, he and the others surround the pair. He is amazed when Medaka manages to confiscate the cigarettes of everyone present before they can react. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 18-20 He is horrified when Medaka declares she will reform all of them. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 24 The next day, the group returns to the kendo hall in uniform, much to Zenkichi's surprise. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, page 33 After Medaka leaves to attend the Student Council Recruitment meeting, the Kendo Club is attacked by Habataki Hyūga, who defeats them all. To Hyūga's shock, Moji gets back up, proclaiming that even he was once passionate about kendo. Inspired, the other members rise back up as well. An enraged Hyūga attacks them, only to be stopped by Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 40-44 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, page 46 After being "converted" by Medaka, Hyūga takes over the Kendo Club and shares the hall with the other members, though he and Moji sometimes butt heads. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, page 53 Imari is seen being chastised along with Kenna Yatsushiro, Hisshuu Kanoya, and other members of the Kendo Club by Harigane Onigase of the Public Morals Committee for their improper clothing. Despite her warnings, Imari and his friends brush Onigase off. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 14, page 2 After Myouri Unzen blows up the Student Council office, Imari and several other members of the Kendo Club hear the commotion, though they assume it is simply Medaka being up to her usual antics. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 19, page 1 Kumagawa Incident Arc At the end of the semester, Imari is present for Medaka's speech. He is surprised by Misogi Kumagawa's sudden entrance, and declaration that he is Medaka's ex. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 65, page 4 On August fifteenth, Imari is among the students who come to the Vice-President's Battle to cheer for Kuudou Hinokage. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 87, page 11 On August twenty-second, Imari and other students try to attend the President's Battle to cheer for Medaka, but are unable due to the nature of the match. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 90, pages 1-2 Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Imari is among the students who confront Medaka at the beginning of the 100 Flowers Run, holding flower number eleven. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 187, pages 18-19 He and the others are all blown away by Medaka's Kurokami Final. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 2-3 All present wonder if Medaka thinks of their time together as good memories. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, page 5 His message to Medaka is to not try the impossible. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 2-3 Abilities Kendo Practitioner: Imari is somewhat skilled in kendo, though his skill level is nowhere near that of Hyūga's Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, page 40 or Medaka's. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, page 17 Differences Between Anime and Manga In the anime, Imari is not present when the Kendo Club hear Unzen's attack on the Student Council. Instead, he is replaced by the other members of the Kendo Club. Medaka Box anime; Episode 10 References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Normal